


Another One

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the only place liam feels comfortable is going to local shows with two of her best mates. it's the only place she can be herself and she comes out of her shell. enter harry styles, the best friend of the lead singer of the newest band to start playing weekly. he's gorgeous, so pretty and so intimidating and if liam had more self confidence she'd talk to him. but he's harry styles, prettier than any girl and cooler than any guy. so liam will just stare at him from the crowd and hope he'd disappear or maybe shag her in the bathroom. which ever one, really.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where liam always goes to local shows and this new guy shows up and all liam wants to do is sit on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't actually write louis' name, dont ask me why, but he's the lead singer of the rogue. also i wrote a longer ending saying grimmy and louis are dating (but deleted it cause i didn't like it) so if you want to imagine that while reading go for it, it's up to you.

“Did you hear that a new band is playing tonight?” Zayn asked as Liam slipped on her jeans.

“Yeah I did. The Rouge I think they’re called?”

Zayn bit her lip and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, “Do you think Niall’s band will stay play?”

Liam rolled her eyes, “Even if they don’t, you know Niall will still show up for you?”

“You think so?”

“Does he ever look anywhere but you when he’s on stage?” Zayn shrugged trying to be modest. “He’ll show up don’t worry. Besides he loves hanging out at shows like we do.”

Liam watched Zayn as she fixed her make-up and hair, concern and worry still written all over her face. The thing about Zayn is that when she’s in front of a big group of people she becomes this mysterious, super cool girl and guys fall at her feet trying to figure her out. And it works for her it really does, she’s got this long dark hair and olive skin and deep brown eyes and she’ll smoke and quote a poem and guys love it. She’s got great boobs and a great ass and she knows, she constantly reminds everyone of it by wearing her tight shirts and leather jackets and honestly if Liam didn’t grow up with her she would never talk to Zayn because she can look so cool and intimidating. Because they’ve been friends for so long Liam knows that when it’s just the two of them Zayn’s mysterious façade goes away and she jokes around and laughs loudly and her smile is so wide. She’ll talk about her favorite superheroes and what comics she just got and Liam loves that Zayn the most, the Zayn that isn’t afraid of being herself. 

Liam doesn’t have any room to judge Zayn for her façade, as if she ever did, because Liam is the same way. When Liam is in front of Zayn or her family she can make stupid jokes and make horrible puns and they laugh and don’t make fun of her. Liam can quote batman in every conversation and Zayn or her family looks past it because that’s just Liam; Liam who loves batman and loves comics and loves horrible jokes. Liam is so intelligent as well, top of her class and she’s got this amazing voice but she’s so shy that she acts stupid sometimes and she’ll never try out for a band. Niall, the girls’ best guy friend, is always trying to convince Liam to show her intelligence because guys like that but Liam never does because the few times that she has, the guys have never talked to her again because they were intimidated. Niall is also always trying to get Liam to accompany on a few songs for his band and maybe Liam will sing at the bands practice but never at a show, never in front of people that aren’t Niall’s band and Zayn. 

So when Liam and Zayn go out Liam takes a backseat as Zayn steals the show and she’s okay with it she really is. She doesn’t like having attention on her and she knows Zayn loves the attention even if she won’t admit it. They know each other is putting up a front but they also know it’s just how they survive in this world, especially when they go to shows every weekend and it’s mostly a guy’s world. Going to shows though is the one place where Liam doesn’t completely hide who she is. She allows herself to get lost in the music and dance and sing along when she knows the words. She’s been going to the same venue for years so she knows all the workers and there are only a handful of kids who go to the local shows regularly. She feels so at home in the venue that she doesn’t allow herself to turn in her shell, she doesn’t allow herself to worry about everyone else because she’s in her element and no one can take that away from her.

Usually when the two go out Liam will follow Zayn around like a lost poppy because Liam can’t go out in public and interact with people without Zayn but at shows Liam can go talk to her other friends or the workers without Zayn and it’s okay. It’s still scary and she still worries and maybe she hides how smart she is but it’s not as bad as it usually is. While Liam wishes she could be her true self and have more confidence in herself, she’s okay with how she acts and how she’s perceived because at the end of the day, she has a good time and she still has Zayn and Niall and that’s all she needs.

-

The girls were just finishing getting ready when Liam’s mom knocked on the door saying Niall was there to pick them up. Zayn’s jaw dropped and she looked like she was about to panic causing Liam to chuckle as she told her mom they’d be right down.

“I told you.” Liam giggled.

Zayn rushed to the window and nearly fainted when she saw his car parked in front of Liam’s house. “He’s picking us up? Since when?” Liam shrugged, “Did you know about this?”

“I didn’t, I promise. It’ll be nice that I don’t have to drive though.”

Zayn rolled her eyes, “Do I look okay? Do I smell okay? Oh god.”

Liam rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Zayn’s shoulders, “Calm down, Zayn. You look stellar and you smell great. You’re going to make Niall fall even more in love with you. Now calm down, it’s going to be fine just like it is every time we hang out with him.”

Zayn took a deep breath and nodded, “Right okay, I can do this.”

“You can. You’re beautiful and smart and funny and mysterious and you’re Zayn motherfucking Malik.”

“Did you just cuss?” Zayn gasped making Liam roll her eyes yet again, “Kidding, thanks Li.”

“No problem, now let’s go. We’ve got a show to go to.”

-

Niall, Zayn and Liam stood in front of the stage watching the new band, The Rogue, perform but Liam wasn’t really paying attention to them. Sure they were great and the lead singer was cute but her eyes kept flickering back to the curly haired lad standing side stage watching the band with a fond smile. He’s gorgeous, like drop dead gorgeous, or do anything he says gorgeous. His curls are unruly but they still manage to look soft. He’s got these amazing eyes, the kind that stares into your soul and change depending on the color of clothing he’s wearing. He’s got broad shoulders and a tiny waist and legs that are probably better than all of the girls legs in the room combined. He’s got an outfit that makes Zayn envious off; all black, black buttoned shirt (the top five buttons undone), black pants, black boots and a denim jacket. When he claps Liam can’t help but stare at his hands, so large and his fingers are so lean. Liam lets herself think about what his fingers could do for a few seconds before blushing and focusing back on the band in front of her.

It’s difficult though because the new guy is so attractive and Liam just knows all the girls are going to be all over him the second the band is done and they hang around the venue. It’s probably better that way though because there is no way Liam could actually talk to him, god she feels like she’s going to have a heart attack just thinking about it. So yeah, he’s devastatingly cute and it does suck that Liam will never have a chance but he’s good eye candy so that has to count for something. 

When the Rouge stopped performing the side stage boy went on stage to help them take off all their equipment which was nice for Liam because she got to stare at his ass unashamedly when he kept bending over. She could hear Niall and Zayn talking beside her about the band what they thought about them but Liam’s eyes were trained on the boy and how he was now trying to get a few wires out of the socket in front of her. He was doing it all wrong and there was a good chance he could electrocute himself and everyone on stage if he kept going the way he was. Liam bit her lip and stepped forward some and placed her hand over his.

“Wait, uhm for these sockets and the ones for all the front mics and amps, you have to press these two buttons down and then take the cord out.” Liam told the boy, demonstrating for him before looking up at him, blushing under his gaze.

“Oh, thanks.” The boy smiled, all charming and dazzling.

Liam tried to smile and nodded, turning around to see Niall and Zayn starring at her. Liam’s eyes grew wide and she took Zayn’s hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

“Oh my god!” Liam yelled once they were in the bathroom.

“What was that?” Zayn asked yelling as well.

“He was going to electrocute himself and everyone and I had to stop him!”

“But he was so cute!!! And I saw you eyeing him the whole show.”

Liam groaned, “He’s absolutely gorgeous! I can’t believe I did that. God he probably thinks I insulted his intelligence but I didn’t mean to! He was just doing it all wrong and what if he got hurt? Or other people? I couldn’t let him do that!”

“I wonder who that is, must be friends with the band.”

Liam groaned, “Must be but god I don’t even care. I just want him to do things to me.”

Zayn gasped and laughed, her real laugh which Liam loved hearing, “He’s turned you into a sex freak with one look!”

Liam blushed but couldn’t help but laugh, “Just because I’m modest doesn’t mean I don’t have a sex drive.”

Zayn laughed, “I know but it’s so rare to hear you talk like this. I love it. You have to properly meet him.”

Liam’s eyes grew wide as she shook her head, “No! No, no no, no.”

But it was no use Zayn was already dragging her back out of the bathroom and walked them back to Niall who was trying to coax the bartender into giving him a free beer.

“Niall, you need to become best friends with that band and crew because Liam wants to fuck the stage hand.”

“Oh my god!” Liam yelled, covering her face with her hands.

Niall let out a loud laugh, not believing what Zayn just said. “I can do that. Bout time you got laid, Li.”

“Jesus Christ, we’re not discussing my sex life right now and we’re not going to talk to them because I don’t want to fuck the stage hand.”

“Damn, there goes my night.” 

Liam’s eyes grew wide as Niall just laughed and Zayn giggled beside her. Liam kind of really wanted to die right then and there as she turned and saw none other than the stage hand in front of her. Liam opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out so she just closed it again and looked to Zayn for help.

“I’m Zayn, this is Liam and that’s Niall.”

“Nice meeting you lot,” he told the group but his eyes stayed on Liam, “I’m Harry.” Liam smiled at him and trained her eyes to the floor, where it was safer. “So how did you know that about the cords?”

Liam looked at Zayn again but she was already talking to Niall, Liam groaned and looked back at Harry. “I’ve been coming to this venue for years now and some of the crew members who work here have showed me a few things of how to set up and take down.” Liam shrugged.

Harry nodded, “Well thanks for the help. I’m sure you think I’m dumb for not figuring it out.”

Liam shook her head, “Definitely not. I just didn’t want you to electrocute anyone.”

Harry laughed, “Right well thanks anyway.”

Somewhere in the distance, The Rogue’s lead singer called Harry over for shots. So Harry bid his goodbyes and left Liam standing there not really knowing what to do so she turned to glare at Niall and Zayn.

“I hate both of you. Especially you Niall! You couldn’t tell me he was behind me.”

Niall shrugged smirking, “It was more fun this way.”

Liam glared and punched Niall in the arm, “I hate you.”

For the rest of the night Liam avoided Harry and his charming smile. She was thankful when Niall and Zayn were ready to leave because she couldn’t stand seeing Harry crowded with girls all over him while his eyes searched for hers. 

-

Liam hoped The Rogue wouldn’t play at her venue again which was wishful thinking because the crowd absolutely loved them. Liam understand why, they sounded great and they had amazing stage presence. The lead singer interacted with the crowd perfectly and it doesn’t help that he’s cute. For about two or three weeks in a row Liam managed to avoid Harry and enjoy the shows as much as she could knowing there was a boy who knew Liam wanted to fuck him in the same vicinity as her. Liam hoped by not really acknowledging his existence that maybe it would help but it didn’t at all. Each week he kept looking better and better and Liam’s desire to have him grew more and more. Liam has always been modest so she never really shares her thoughts about wanting to date or have sex with a boy. She hardly ever shares her thoughts regarding the topic with Zayn and they’ve been best friends since birth. There are just some things Liam likes to keep private and this is one of those things. 

However when Harry showed up on the fourth week looking as delicious as ever and Liam’s hormones went crazy and her thoughts automatically went to what she would do to him and what she would allow him to do to her, she knew she couldn’t keep it to herself. She’s never had such strong desires before and other than the obvious fixes of either shagging him or taking care of herself, she doesn’t know what to do. So Liam persuaded Zayn to spend the night with her and finally confided in her best friend what she wanted to happen. 

“You are such a filthy bitch!” Zayn teased.

Liam groaned, pulling at her curly brown hair, “I know! I’m ashamed of myself! I can’t help it though, he’s so sexy. God I’d probably do anything he wanted if he gave me the chance.”

“I think he would.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh come on Liam, I know you’re not blind. The kid can barely keep his eyes off of you!”

“Oh now that’s not true.”

Zayn rolled her eyes, “It is. You just don’t have any confidence in yourself that you are sexy enough for Harry Styles.”

“I’m not though, I’m just me. And I say things in the batman accent way too much and he’d never like me.”

“Although I think you’re amazing and I know he will too once you get to know him, this isn’t about that. This is about you fucking him. And he doesn’t need to know about your love of batman or the fact that you’ve got Buzz and Woody figurines on your bed right now.” Liam looked at her dolls and frowned. “In fact, it’s best if he doesn’t know.” Liam pouted making Zayn shrug. “So next week, you’re going to wear something sexy and you’re going to fuck his brains out. Got it?”

Liam groaned, “If I have to attempt to shag Harry Styles, you have to admit your feelings to Niall which will ultimately lead you to shagging Niall.”

“No way, these are two totally different things.”

Liam shook her head, “No they’re not. If I have to go out of my comfort zone, so do you.”

Zayn sighed knowing Liam was right and there was no point in arguing so they shook hands and agreed to the deal. 

-

The following Friday, Zayn tried to dress Liam into something sexy but Liam wouldn’t allow her claiming that he’s already seen her in her usual outfits, there’s not point in trying to dress up. Zayn saw many flaws in that topic but didn’t try to dispute it, knowing Liam needed to be confident in her own clothes if she was actually going to try to shag Harry. Niall’s band was playing that night so the girl’s took a taxi, hoping that Niall would bring them home or something of that sort. When they arrived at the venue she noticed the Rouge standing outside of the venue talking to a few people. Liam’s eyes connected with Harry’s and she smiled softly and waved before entering the venue with Zayn. 

Instead of shying away from Harry’s stare like Liam usually does she stared right back at Harry and made it obvious she was checking him out. It helped that he looked absolutely delicious in his dark blue beanie, black jacket, white deep scoop neck shirt, tight denim jeans and brown boots. Liam’s eyes trained on the necklace around Harry’s neck that dangled deliciously as he would bend over to help set up the band. Many times during the sound check process Harry would catch eyes with Liam and smirk or wink at her, making Liam’s heart race. Her desire was running thick in her veins and she knew it was now or never. So she turned to Zayn and told her the idea which seemed to be a good one since Zayn nodded frantically and told Liam to get on with it. Liam blushed and nodded, trying to work up the courage as she walked towards the side stage. Although Liam is there every weekend she kind of knew the security guard wouldn’t actually let her through so she called Harry’s name who immediately told the security guard she was good to pass through. She smiled at the guard and made her way to stand by Harry as the band started playing. Half way through the first song, Liam leaned against Harry to talk in his ear. 

“Do you want to go backstage?” she asked him nibbling on his earlobe as she talked. 

Harry turned to face her, Liam smiling at him through his lashes, “Fuck yes.” He replied kissing just under her ear.

He took her hand in his and led her backstage to the bands dressing room, closing and locking the door. Liam immediately kissed him once the door was locked unsure of where this confidence was coming from but she hoped it stayed with her. Harry responded quickly and had her pushed against the door in seconds, his hands on her hips. Liam groaned and brought her hands into his hair causing the beanie to fall off but neither of them cared in the moment. Harry broke away from the kiss and started kissing down her neck, Liam tilting her head to the side so he had more access.

“Fuck, Harry.” Liam moaned slightly moving her hips against his. “I tried so hard to stay away from you.” 

Harry smirked against her neck, “I’m happy you finally gave in.” he mumbled biting her neck then licking the spot.

Liam moaned, “Oh god me too.”

She tangled her hand in his curls and brought him up to her lips again, needing to feel his kiss. He moved his hands to the back of her thighs and told her to jump, maneuvering them to the couch. He gently laid her down and got on top of her, kissing from her lips to her collar bones. He tugged on her shirt, muttering off in the process. Liam quickly took her shirt off causing Harry to leave open mouthed kisses all over her chest. Liam dragged her hands under Harry’s jacket giving him the hint to take it off before she took his shirt off as well. Liam licked her lips at the sight of his tattooed body and couldn’t help but kiss his shoulders and collar bones, leaning up to have better access. When she did this their crotches rubbed together, emitting a moan from both of them. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked as he rubbed his crotch against hers. “God Liam, I’ll do anything you want me to do.” He told her mouthing at her bra. 

Liam never thought he would give her the power and there were so many things she wanted to do to him and with him it was hard for her to pick something. Looking at his red swollen lips though, she knew immediately what she wanted.

“I want..I want..” she tried to say, her confidence wavering.

“I’ll do anything, c’mon Liam, just tell me.” Harry encouraged her as he unhooked her bra and slid it off her body. 

His lips explored her chest and she was having a hard time concentrating on anything but with his encouragement she finally said what she really wanted.

“I want…” she moaned as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, “I want to ride your face.” She admitted.

Harry groaned, his body going lax against hers, “Yes, god yes. I want that so much. Please.”

To say Liam was shocked would be an understatement, “Wait, really?” 

“Yes, Liam, god that’d be perfect. Please, let’s do that.”

Liam wasted no time in slipping off her shoes and jeans as Harry took off his own jeans that were far too constricting for him at this moment. Liam was about to take off her underwear when Harry stopped her, whispering ‘let me’. Liam nodded and allowed Harry to slip his fingers over the band and slide them down her thighs, Liam kicking them off the rest of the way. Harry’s fingers teased her making her gasp from the contact alone before he kissed down her chest, over her stomach until he finally found her cunt. Liam gasped and moved her hips, trying to generate more friction but Harry moved away from her. 

“Sit up love.” 

Liam did as he instructed and carefully maneuvered around him so he was now lying on the couch. His hands massaged her thighs and urged her forward. She carefully moved over him, her hands being supported by the arm of the couch and Harry supporting her thighs. He kissed the skin he could get to and darted his tongue out as he lifted his head to lick her. Liam gasped and moved so Harry’s face was buried under her. The combination of Harry’s movements and Liam’s movements she could hardly stand the feeling pulsing through her. She moved one hand into Harry’s hair as she rutted her hips against his tongue. Although Liam has never done this before she was encouraged by the sounds Harry’s making and the tight grip on her thighs. 

She circled her hips just as Harry circled his tongue and she could have sworn she could have exploded right then and there. 

“Do that again.” she panted. 

Not having to tell Harry twice he repeated the action as did she, grinding her hips a little more as they did. One of Harry’s hands left her thigh and tugged his boxers down, wrapping his hand around his dick to get himself off, knowing he was close too. Liam made the mistake of looking down, seeing Harry with his eyes closed, his eye lashes fanned over his cheeks with a look of strong determination on his face. A moan escaped her lips and she rutted her hips again, gaining speed as Harry’s tongue moved slower. The combination set Liam into another explosion of emotions and she knew she was so close, so close. Becoming tired from all of the movement she stopped her hips and allowed Harry to work his magic. Liam moved her hand from his hair and gripped the arm of the couch as she hit her climax, moaning Harry’s name as she rocked her hips against Harry’s mouth. She shuddered as she felt him lap everything up against her body and around his mouth. 

She was going to move completely off of him to give her legs a break when she realized he was getting himself off. Liam moaned at the sight and moved herself down his body, moving his hand and encircling her mouth around his dick. Harry let out a loud moan and tangled his hand in her hair. Liam allowed Harry to almost guide her movements, bobbing up and down as Harry’s hand tightened around her hair, but never tight enough to really hurt. She hollowed out her cheeks and took Harry as deep as she could, something Harry wasn’t expecting and came in her mouth with no warning. Liam didn’t falter though and swallowed his seed and lapped up anything extra. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before Harry brought her back up and gave her a deep, longing kiss. 

“You’re fucking incredible.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Mm, so are you.”

The kissed for a while before Harry realized the band was on their last song and knew he needed to get back out there to help take down their set. The two dressed, stealing kisses as they changed. Harry picked up his beanie and placed it on Liam’s head.

“Is my hair that bad?”

Harry chuckled and shrugged, “It’s more of a sign to know that you’re mine.”

Liam’s eyebrows rose, “Am I now?”

Harry nodded, “Mhm.” He mumbled as he left another love bite on her neck.

Liam groaned, “I think I’m more than okay with that.”

Harry smirked, “Thought so, now come on babe.”

The left the dressing room hand and hand, Harry kissing her before going back to stand side stage and Liam back to stand with her friends. She fixed the beanie on her head and smirked as she stood next to Zayn who was receiving a kiss from Niall. Once Zayn noticed her presence, they shared a look and nodded grinning at each other and high fived each other before hugging.

“Challenge accepted.” Liam said in Zayn’s ear who nodded along with her.

-

It’s a tradition now to see what Harry and Liam can do during The Rogue’s set which they are finding is quite a lot. Harry also found out about Liam’s never ending batman quotes and still likes to make out with her which Liam feels is a success.


End file.
